


'Captain'

by pushupindrag



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Declarations Of Love, Fluff, Getting Together, Insecurity, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:14:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23643679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pushupindrag/pseuds/pushupindrag
Summary: They're celebrating their first win with Dex as captain and Dex takes a minute. Nursey comes to find him.It’s been, well. To say it’s been hard would be an understatement. It’s been really fucking hard. Juggling being the captain with studying and trying to live up to Bitty and Jack’s, and Ransom and Hoslter’s examples.But they had won their first ever game with him as captain, and that made all of the stress worth it.Mostly.
Relationships: Derek "Nursey" Nurse/William "Dex" Poindexter
Comments: 6
Kudos: 187





	'Captain'

**Author's Note:**

> This is super short because i'm sad about Check Please! ending but!! I wanted some cute fluff and Dex is my Boy so!! Have this short lil mess!
> 
> Come chat with me about Check Please! On my tumblr [here!](http://postpvnk.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Un'beted so if you find any mistakes please let me know :)

It’s been, well. To say it’s been hard would be an understatement. It’s been really fucking hard. Juggling being the captain with studying and trying to live up to Bitty and Jack’s, and Ransom and Hoslter’s examples. 

But they had won their first ever game with him as captain, and that made all of the stress worth it.

Mostly.

“FUCK YES!” Lois screams somewhere upstairs, followed by shouts from Hops and Chowder and Dex smiles as he pulls his shirt over his head. The kegster hadn’t even started yet but they were already well into their drinks.

They completely deserved it, and Dex shakes his head fondly when he hears Ford arrive, shouting about needing to find Tango or something and he lets himself sit on his bed, flopping backwards to lie down.

He just needed a minute. Otherwise he really would follow in Bitty’s footsteps and go upstairs to start baking. Him stress baking had definitely become a thing, and while it was helpful, he understands why they had needed to cut Bitty’s kitchen access off while he was writing his thesis. Baking could definitely take you over.

He would say he’s not sure why he’s stressed but that would be a lie. Despite his relief and pure joy at them winning, he wasn’t sure he had actually done anything to make it happen. Sure he’d been checking in with the entire team, making sure people were okay in and out of practise. But during the game well, they were playing well enough they didn’t need any help really other than a few encouraging words. Even the spawn were doing a good job.

Scrubbing a hand over his face he lets them rest over his eyes, pressing in until he can see stars in the black. How could he lead them to another win. What would he do if he led them to a loss? How could Bitty trust him with this? The team. Why did they vote him captain? Really he hadn’t been doing anything-

“I can hear you thinking from here Dexy.” Bolting upright, he looks up to see Nursey leaning in his door frame, soft smile on his face. “You okay?”

Here was another thing he was stressed about. Nursey. Because really, his feelings well. It was safe to say he was in love with his linemate. His best friend. And Nursey standing there, looking good in a soft button down that matched his eyes and tight jeans while he looked at Dex with such a soft affection in his eyes, it really wasn’t helping his case.

“Yeah? No? Mostly? Just.” Dex sits up, sighing again and Nursey comes into the makeshift room, closing the door to it gently behind him before he sits next to Dex, close enough that their thighs touch.

“Just?”

“What if, the winning.” He swallows. “What if it was a fluke? On my part? Not that you guys couldn’t do it without me, I mean you basically did this time anyway but.” He tilts his head back, looking at the ceiling. “I think maybe me helping was a fluke.”

“Bullshit.” Nursey’s hand is on his shoulder then, turning him around as Nursey shifts to cross his legs, essentially forcing Dex to do the same so they’re face to face. Honestly, he’s surprised Nursey was able to do it without falling off of the bed. “Dex, you’re a great captain. You do more than you think.”

Automatically to make sure Nrusey doesn’t actually fall he reaches out, shifting them both so they’re towards the center of the bed rather than on the edge, still cross legged and facing one another.

Dex refuses to open his eyes though. Because really, it shouldn’t be Nursey's job to reassure him of things. And he’s a little ashamed of himself for even saying anything. He still wasn’t the best at opening up to people. Even to Nursey who had slowly become his best friends, despite how much they had been at eachothers throats.

Fuck. He regretted a lot.

“Dex, look at me.” He opens his eyes, grimacing when he sees Nursey smile.

“There’s those ambers.” His face softens. “Will, you do so much for us come on. Only you’d take us winning as a chance to have a self esteem crisis.”

“I don’t mean to.” He shrugs, trying to ignore how fond Nursey’s tone had been. “It’s just a lot. I want to make sure i’m doing right by everyone.” He ignores how Nursey had called him Will, so soft and open and honest. Because he knows he’s already starting to blush a little just from having Nursey here. Never mind anything else.

“And you are. I think you’re shaping up to be one of the best captains Dex.”

“Nursey-”

“Shut up I mean it. I wouldn’t have voted for you otherwise.”

“You’ve never had common sense though.” It’s a light tease, one that gets Nursey rolling his eyes because he knows Dex is only joking.

They’d come a long way.

“Chowder voted for you.”

“Chowder is loyal to a fault.”

“Dex stop being difficult come on.”

“I’m always difficult.”

“Don’t I fucking know it.” It’s Dex’s turn to roll his eyes then and he hears Nursey chuckle. “You’ve got this Dex. And you’ve got us. Me and Chowder. We’ve got your back. I’ve got your back.” 

Dex doesn’t shrug off the hand Nursey places on his arm. “So instead of hiding next time, come and talk to us okay? I’m always here for you. We’re always here for you.”

“Thank you. Derek.” Sure he wasn’t someone to get onto things quickly, But Nurse really had just offered himself up there. And in the quiet of his space, Dex can lean into him. Finally let himself.

He lets himself lean into the support and the warmth. “Thank you.”

“I’m always here for you Will.”

“And.” Dex swallows, can’t bring himself to look Nursey in the eye. “I’m here for you too. You know that right?”

“Course I know that.”

He’s surprised at the fingers at his chin, tilting his face up so he finally has to look Nursey in the eye. “I wouldn’t be here if I didn’t know.” 

And honestly, how can Dex not lean in and kiss the soft smile on his lips? Kiss the sure tone from his voice? He was so in love.

It’s honestly unsurprising when Nursey kisses back, fingers moving to cup Dex’s jaw as Dex’s hands find Nursey’s shoulders, licking into Nursey’s mouth before Nursey catches his bottom lip between his teeth.

It’s a few minutes before they break away, hands finding themselves tangled together between them, breathing a little ragged although their kiss had been nothing short of soft and deliberate.

“I’ve always, always got your back.” Dex murmurs, forehead pressed against Nursey’s, eyes still closed as he basks in the moment.

And he knows that they both know it’s very much a confession of love.

“And i’ve always got yours.”

He goes to say something, even though he’s not sure what, when the music starts and the floor starts moving with it and he smiles, opening his eyes to find Nursey watching him. “Want to be my date to the kegster?”

“Have been for the last however many years haven’t I?” Nursey smirks and Dex breaks away, laughing as he stands, holding his hand out for Nursey to take to help him up. Although he keeps hold of it.

“Oh shut up. We really have been doing this for a while huh?”

“How many people do you think won bets?” Dex just laughs, grinning back at Nursey when he squeezes his hand.

“Chowder did hopefully. And that means he has to split with us. Frog code. Come on.”

“Oh I like your thinking.”

“Wouldn’t be with me if you didn’t Nurse.” And that was something they had to talk about later. And he knows they will.

Nursey stops him before they get to the stairs, reeling Dex back by his hand for another kiss.

“Shut up Poindorkster. Now come on. We’ve got a win to celebrate, captain.”

The anxiety for before hasn’t gone. But with Nursey’s hand in his, well. He feels an awful lot better.


End file.
